Tomban Capsul
Tomban Capsul es un imponente Firbolg. Mide 2,3 metros, pesa 130 kilos, tiene ojos color negro, la piel oscura y el pelo color blanco. Atributos STR: Si bien Tomban no necesita fuerza del todo, le va bien para cargar cosas, ya que por ser Firbolg puede cargar el doble de peso que una criatura normal. Al mismo tiempo, Tomban ataca con su lanza o sus jabalinas de vez en cuando. DEX: Tomban necesita 2 de destreza para poder aprovechar al máximo su Scale Mail, ya que no tiene proficiencia para usar una armadura pesada. CON: Al ser support/tanque, algo de vida extra no le viene mal. INT: Tomban no necesita inteligencia puesto que no va enfocado a las habilidades. WIS: Tomban es Cleric. Necesita su sabiduría para poder curar más. CHA: Tomban no necesita carisma puesto que no va enfocado a las habilidades. Habilidades *'Hidden Step': As a bonus action, you can magically turn invisible until the start of your next turn or until you attack, make a damage roll, or force someone to make a saving throw. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. *'Poweful Build': You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. *'Circle of Mortality': At 1st level, when you would normally roll one or more dice to restore hit points with a spell to a creature at 0 hit points, you instead use the highest number possible for each die. *'Channel Divinity: Path to the Grave': Starting at 2nd level, as an action, you choose one creature you can see within 30 feet of you, cursing it until the end of your next turn. The next time you or an ally of yours hits the cursed creature with an attack, the creature has vulnerability to all of that attack's damage, and then the curse ends. *'War Caster': You have practiced casting spells in the midst of combat, learning techniques that grant you the following benefits: -You have advantage on Constitution saving throws that you make to maintain your concentration on a spell when you take damage. -You can perform the somatic components of spells even when you have weapons or a shield in one or both hands. -When a hostile creature's movement provokes an opportunity attack from you, you can use your reaction to cast a spell at the creature, rather than making an opportunity attack. The spell must have a casting time of 1 action and must target only that creature. Magia Cantrips *'Guidance': De vez en cuando una ayuda para los skill checks no viene mal. *'Light': Porque ya sabemos todos acerca de los usos de Light. Tomban tiene 5 usos. *'Mending': Porque ya sabemos todos acerca de los usos de Mending. Tomban tiene 5 usos. *'Spare the Dying': Una estabilización en caso de que los aliados estén con 1 o 2 fallos no viene mal. *'Toll the Dead': Tomban va a spamear este cantrip si no tiene nada mejor que hacer que atacar. Hechizos Nivel 1 *'Bane (Grave Cleric)': Hechizo por defecto. Rara vez se usará. *'Cure Wounds': Hechizo de curación por excelencia. Bueno para hacer un super healing. *'Detect Magic': Hechizo para obtener objetos mágicos. Rara vez se usará. *'False Life (Grave Cleric)': Hechizo por defecto. Nunca se usará. *'Healing Word': Hechizo de curación por excelencia. Bueno para usar y pegar luego. *'Protection from Evil and Good': Hechizo situacional. Importante en caso de tener enemigos específicos. *'Sanctuary': Hechizo situacional. Se usará solamente si Tomban está siendo tanque en una composición con 2 jugadores. *'Shield of Faith': Hechizo situacional. Se usará solamente si Tomban está siendo tanque en una situación desesperada y/o hay otro support en el team. Hechizos Nivel 2 *'Aid': Hechizo importante. Los 5 de vida adicional a sus aliados no vienen de más, por lo que Tomban tratará de usarlo de manera automática apenas tenga la oportunidad. *'Gente Response (Grave Cleric)': Hechizo por defecto. Nunca se usará. *'Prayer of Healing': Hechizo de curación por excelencia. Es un Cure Wounds en nivel 2 pero que puede curar hasta a 6 personas. Está roto. *'Ray of Enfeeblement (Grave Cleric)': Hechizo por defecto. Nunca se usará. *Tomban puede aprender dos hechizos adicionales, pero aún no decide cuál colocarse. Hechizos Nivel 3 *'Beacon of Hope': Hechizo situacional. Podría salvarle la vida a un aliado. *'Dispel Magic': Hechizo situacional. Contra algunos enemigos, esto podría significar una victoria automática, o bien, salvar a algún aliado de un efecto mágico pejudicial. *'Life Transference': Hechizo de curación. Tomban sacrifica su propia vida por sanar a un aliado. Excelente, considerando que Tomban no está en primera línea y no le importa tomar un poco de daño con tal de curar poderosamente a un aliado. *'Revivify (Grave Cleric)': Hechizo por defecto. Es bastante situacional, considerando que hay que tener 300 de oro, pero literalmente puede salvar una vida ya muerta. Potente. *'Vampiric Touch': Hechizo por defecto. Nunca se usará. Estrategia Tomban tiene 18 de AC, por lo que podrá tanquear un poquito y resistir algunos golpes bajos, pero sigue teniendo muy poca vida, por lo que preferirá quedarse atrás. Si bien Tomban curará a algunos aliados que se queden con poca vida, también tratará de curarlos una vez que estén el suelo con 0 puntos de vida, ya que podrá hacer uso de su habilidad Circle of Mortality, curando un montón. Tomban usará Healing Word cuando un aliado caiga pero la situación esté tranquila y/o sea necesario matar rápidamente a un enemigo; Cure Wounds cuando un aliado caiga y la situación esté algo más complejo; o Prayer of Healing cuando haya múltiples aliados en dañados en un descanso. Tomban también puede usar Life Transferece en casos donde se deba curar mucha vida. Tanto Shield of Faith como Sanctuary se usarán únicamente en composiciones donde Tomban tenga 1 solo aliado, usándolos en él mismo si es que actúa de frontline o tanque, o usándolo en su aliado si es él quien decide ir de tanque. En caso de estar fuera de problemas y solo sea necesario atacar, Tomban spameará Toll the Dead o quizás ataque con su lanza si consigue ventaja y no está en peligro. Mascota Tomban tiene una Lizard (Lagartija) ofensiva como mascota. Las indicaciones de su mascota son colocarse cerca de él y atacar a cualquier enemigo que esté a 5 pies de Tomban. Historia Tomban Capsul nace en una comunidad de Firbolg en lo profundo de las montañas. Desde pequeño se interesó en la magia y en la naturaleza, convirtiéndose rápidamente en un clérigo. Un día, Tomban decidió embarcarse a la aventura como todo joven aventurero. Así pasó sus primeros 100 años viajando alrededor de su mundo en compañía de muchas personas. Una vez volvió a su comunidad, fue recibido con honores y convertido en uno de los sabios de su comunidad, siendo la persona más joven en conseguir este honor (con solo 135 años). Tomban siguió perteneciendo a su comunidad durante todo este tiempo. Mientras trabajaba, erigió muchos edificios, hizo crecer su comunidad, formó pactos y alianzas con criaturas aledañas, y veló siempre por el bienestar de su gente. A los 330 años, Tomban fue designado Sabio Mayor, convirtiéndose en el líder indiscutido. Tomban tuvo que liderar dos defensas contra las Orcos, una cuando tenía 350 años, y otra cuando ya tenía 427. Ambas guerras fueran bastante cortas debido a la increíble estrategia que Tomban demostró tener, logrando ganar batallas bastante ajustadas, con muy pocas bajas, y causando grandes pérdidas al ejército orco. Tomban era un muy buen jugador de ajedrez, y su mente aguda se notaba tanto en los juegos de mesa como en los combates. Tomban siempre lideró a sus tropas en el combate y les daba órdenes sobre cómo debían posicionarse, cómo debían golpear, en qué momento debían hacer las cosas, etc. Durante todo este tiempo, Tomban se desempeñó como sepulturero oficial de la comunidad, trabajo que era considerado sagrado y de suma responsabilidad. Tomban fue el primer Sabio Mayor que también fue designado como sepulturero oficial. Tomban murió tranquilamente a la edad de 468 años. Fue sepultado en lo alto de la montaña de su comunidad. Un día, un nigromante que pasaba por el lugar notó la presencia de una fuerte alma que estaba enterrada allí. Por razones que Tomban desconoce, este nigromante lo volvió a traer a la vida. Tomban, enojado porque interrumpieron su descanso, decidió matar al nigromante, logrando su cometido fácilmente. Sin embargo, justo antes de que el nigromante muriera, logró hechizar a Tomban, y lo mandó hacia un mundo desconocido, llamado Terreno Baldío. Ahí conoció a Dai-Xum, quien le explicó un poco cómo funcionaba este mundo. Tomban, así, accedió a pelear al lado de Dai-Xum, con la esperanza de encontrar la paz en su lecho de muerte, o bien, un nuevo rol en este mundo. Relación con otros Personajes *Mockingbird: Tomban considera que esta persona es bastante aguda al pensar. Tomban gusta de su compañía porque cree que sabe lo que hace.